hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5196 (21st June 2019)
Synopsis Plot Sinead stares at the wall in her cell. An upset Jack stares at his wedding ring. Tom opens the curtains. Breda tells Sylver that Jack deserves everything that he gets. Sami tells Diane that Sinead is refusing to see them. Diane tries to get an officer to make Sinead come out. Diane tells Sami to enter Sinead's plea as guilty, which Sami tells her that he can't do. Tom attempts to comfort a fuming Jack, who snaps at him. Courtney tells Grace off, telling her that she can't take it out on Jesse. Sami and Liberty are visited by a furious Georgia, who tells Sami that she received 50 messages from him and Liberty and warns him to leave her alone. Liberty ends up going after her, telling Georgia that Laurie raped Sinead. Georgia is shocked. Breda tells Sylver that Jack is evil as he is a murderer, and Sylver asks Breda if she thinks that he is evil too for being a murderer. Breda tells him that he saved her and Goldie's lives, and Sylver tells her that it doesn't give him the right to play God, and he still feels guilty about killing Vinnie. Sylver advises Breda to get all the facts before condemning Jack, leaving Breda thinking. Grace apologises to Jesse, and he is pleased when she agrees to go to the fair with him. Juliet convinces Brooke to sneak out to meet her at the cinema. Sami brings Georgia to see Sinead, informing Sami that Georgia is pursuing a sexual assault case against Laurie. She agrees to attend court and plead guilty. Diane hurries Tony to court. Breda allows Jack to explain himself, but is still cold towards him. Liam tries to help Grace by telling Jesse that he needs her help in The Loft, but Courtney reminds Jesse that the lift is still broken, even after she reported it three times. Jesse and Liam decide to try help carry her up instead. Tony blames himself for not seeing what Laurie has done to Sinead. Sami tells Diane and Tony that she's decided to plead guilty, but Diane worries that she might change his mind. Liberty introduces Sienna to Georgia. Sinead is released on bail after pleading guilty. Breda is shocked to discover that Jack was only a child himself when he killed Callum. Jack tells Breda that Billy had beaten Callum up and told Jack to beat him up too, aware that Billy would end up turning on him if he said no. Jack tells Breda that if he could go back, he'd rather take Billy's beating than kill Callum again. Breda realises that Jack joined the police to save the lives of others and to make amends. Breda tells Jack that things can be rectified, and tells Jack that she's been hasty. He is thrilled that she has forgiven her. Liberty notices how close Sinead and Sami are. She tells Sinead about paying Georgia to keep quiet about Laurie. Sinead storms off and Diane follows her. Grace picks a random date in the calendar (11th September) and tells Liam that she will walk up the stairs on that date. Laurie approaches Georgia and Diane warns him to leave. Georgia tells Diane that she can't go through everything with Laurie again and rushes off. Brooke sneaks out of the flat whilst Tom isn't looking. Diane assures Sinead that at some point, everything will come out and Laurie will get what's coming to him - and she'll make sure of it. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *Georgia - Devora Wilde Music Notes *Devora Wilde is incorrectly credited as "Devorda Wilde". Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019